


Numb

by Merkwerkee



Series: Being Bruno Hamilton [26]
Category: Masters of the Metaverse
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, Whumptober 2019, during his time in the Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkwerkee/pseuds/Merkwerkee
Summary: Weber doesn't take the loss of Tunstall or Graves at all well
Series: Being Bruno Hamilton [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643020





	Numb

“Hey.”

Weber glanced up at Bruno’s approach, but returned his attention to the gathering darkness in front of him as the sun slowly sank behind the horizon. A red sky at night, sailor’s delight.

“Hey.” Weber’s voice was dull, as lifeless as the concrete he was sitting on. Bruno came closer, inclining his head to the seat next to Weber and sitting when Weber gave him a vague wave. The concrete was still warm from the heat of the day, combining with the damp heaviness in the air into an atmosphere as soporific as it was stifling.

They sat in silence for several long moments before Weber sighed. “Do you ever wonder,” he said, determinedly not looking in Bruno’s direction, “why a good person gets shafted, and you’re the asshole who got away?” Bruno’s blood ran cold, even with the lingering heat, and he cut a glance towards Weber. Weber looked younger, somehow, than Bruno had ever seen him, even though he’d been part of the unit longer than Bruno had. There was a tired sadness in the creases of his face, visible still despite the dullness that hung over him like a shroud.

Bruno looked back out over the base as the gloaming settled in, shadows disappearing briefly before being thrown into sharp relief as the lights came on, and thought. “Yeah,” he said heavily. “Some days I see some kid - or what’s left of him - and wonder how I made it this far, and he didn’t.” Weber still wasn’t looking at him, so Bruno tried to find a way to continue his thought - emotions weren’t his strong suit. “But there’s nothing I can do except my best to make sure that doesn’t happen to some other poor kid. My not being here won’t bring him back.”

It sounded feeble, even to his own ears, and Weber just sighed again, the noise like the deflation of a nearly-empty balloon. “Yeah.” They sat in silence for several more minutes before Weber spoke again. “Do you think they’ll find anything, Bruno? About Jack? Or Amos?”

Bruno exhaled slowly, and looked up at the sky that was just beginning to show the first glimmerings of stars. “Yeah Fred. Jaxun’s on the case; if anyone can find them, it’s him.”


End file.
